


Brothers

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem showing the bromance that is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I dug out from my archives. Its at least a year old. I was too lazy to try an rework or clean anything up so take it as is.

Swift clatter up the stairs

“Watson! Quick!”. A swirl of coats heralds their rush downstairs.

The streets unseen within the fog

Conceal swift pursuit.

Two figures rush with equal strides.

And step in step they run.

The clue they chase, with swiftest need

Flees from the two soul-brothers.

Two sets of footsteps are heard upon the stair.

The door’s silent creak

The thud of body upon the seat.

Physical collapse but mental flight.

The one looks at the other “And what was that?”

A match strikes, then smoke curls

“Quite simple. An experiment.”

No more is asked. The accord not broken, not crossed.

An understanding unlike most others stands.

The two souls intertwined

The closest brothers not by blood.


End file.
